vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian E. Truman
ALTERNATE OF JAMAL SHADOWBLADE. Julian E. Truman, a native Bully Harbor resident and Fogey Cadet. Description Not every fox can be special in terms of appearance. Julian E. Truman, nicknamed "Jet" by his twin-sister for his initials, appears to be a typically-colored red fox, with a white front, black paws, and bright, forest-green eyes. His height of 5'7" and athletic build mark Julian as an active, growing todd not quite in his prime. Contrary to his young age of twenty Imperium years, Julian has already acquired a small number of small, unnoticeable scars from a life of surviving in the Slups. Since moving out of the Slups , Julian has been able to buy some clothes that look better than the near-rags he and Janet had worn before. When he isn't wearing his Fogey uniform, Julian likes to wear a dark-green tunic and brown trousers; since wearing footwear is still something new for him, he only wears boots when he wears his uniform. Julian's signature attire is a green bandana tied around his neck, which he doesn't dare wear on duty, and a pair of brown leather pawfingerless gloves, which he does. Considering his relatively young age, Julian may come out to be open-minded and open-mouthed; any gullibility he'd ever had was beaten down to a low level in the Slups. It doesn't mean that Julian is immune to lies and false or two-faced offers and the like; he still doesn't have the experience necessary for effectively dealing with such. All the same, as foxes go, Julian has the potential to become a sly beast. Should he ever make a real friend, he'll stay fast to that loyalty, and he tries to honor his promises and obligations to other beasts. Julian keeps in mind, almost all the time, the welfare of his sister and himself, driving him to at least consider any chance he sees to make life better for the twins. (Unfortunately, if anybeast were to learn of this, they might try to take advantage of it...) Biography Nameday: Smarch 17, 1713 As far as Julian knows, he'd lived in the Slups his whole life. He and his twin-sister, Janet, were raised by a widowed mother who earned just enough to keep the small family alive. The twin foxes began helping out as they grew older, though Julian kept his resolve to not resort to thievery. That was something his mother had drummed into his head. As they entered adolescence, the twins' mother died from a disease that could have been cured if they'd had the money for it. Julian became protective of his sister after that, though they had an even rougher time then; he took up trying to learn swordfighting in the little free time he had. Despite his vow to "never steal so much as a single gilder," Julian ended up twisting the words in order to help out somebeast at times for some extra sustenance. Though he never committed the theft itself. Toward the start of Smarch 1733, Julian found himself cornered by a group of muggers, after knocking a couple beasts down from a distance with his sling. Another beast happened to be nearby at the time, so Julian was spared the majority of the beating he would've gotten. His rescuer, a lizard that called himself Mr. Nidelak at the time, offered Julian a better life, on the condition that the fox join the Fogey Police Force. Julian accepted, despite the complaints that his sister was sure to voice later. Before long, they had moved into an apartment above a store, where Janet got a job. Julian later discovered that Nidelak seemed to want him in the Fogeys as a contact or something. The fox has yet to learn what the lizard and his friend have planned. Category:Alternates Category:Beasts Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Jamal K. ShadowBlade